Is This Real?
by HatofulRiolu
Summary: This is a rp skit that I did with Twinklestar101 This is a Sonadow Mpreg Rp and if you want to see/read some more, yu better wait till my another rp! To be cont...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At Shadow's Job-  
Shadow: *was working in his office* ugh. what a long day  
Tails: *sees shadow* going home 2 ur bf?  
Shadow: Yes  
Tails: oh, tell sonic i say hi! *went back 2 work*  
Shadow: *yawn* I will

At home-  
Shadow: Sonic, I'm home  
Sonic: oh hi honey *kiss shadow*  
Shadow: How was your day?  
Sonic: fine...just i kinda fell lonely  
Shadow: *hug* me too, baby  
Shadow: *kiss*  
Sonic: *kiss*  
Shadow: *purr*  
Sonic: shadow...what r u thinking?  
Shadow: *smirks* I think u know what im thinking  
Sonic: *blush a little* did u think we r ready 2 do this Shadow?  
Shadow: I'm ready. r u ready?  
Sonic: *blushes* y-y-yeah...  
Shadow: *starts carrying him* r u sure? we could wait another while  
Sonic: no...if u r ready then i am  
Shadow: okay. whatever u say

At their bedroom-  
Shadow: mmph  
Sonic: mmph  
Shadow: Oh yes  
Sonic: u r good hon, show me how dominate u r...  
Shadow: Oh I will.. I wiiill  
Shadow : *Licks sonic chest*  
Sonic : Moans * Oooh shadow.*Lays totally in bed*  
Shadow: *Licked Sonics chest*  
Sonic: *moans* *blush madly*  
Shadow: *Rubbed his sexy hips and licked his lips asking for entrance*  
Sonic: *open his mouth*  
Shadow: *taste sonics lips and taste like a paradise* *small moan*  
Sonic:* grabbed Shadows Cock and started to squeeze it*  
Shadow: *moaned some more*  
Sonic: *got lower and started it to suck it*  
Shadow: Ooohh sonic,what are you doing? *Moaned again and was getting hard*  
Sonic: *Sucks it harder*  
Shadow: *moans*  
Sonic: *Sucked it more*  
Shadow: *moans louder*  
(Shadow got so hard that it was hard for Sonic to suck it now,he exploded and he swallow it.)  
Shadow: *pinned him to the bed and kissed him in the lips*  
Sonic: *shivers in pleasure*  
Shadow : *Licks sonic's neck*  
Shadow: * Licked his neck and bited a bit*  
Sonic: *pushed Shadow's head forward as he was enjoying himself*  
Shadow: *Got inside of him and went slow*  
Sonic: *started to moan* Ohhh shadow,faster,please..  
Shadow: *went faster*  
Sonic: *arched his back * * grabbed Shadows waist to go deeper * Oh shadow!Oh shadow! Oh shadow! *got tighter* *moans as shadow went faster* Ohh SHADOW, YES! YES!  
Shadow: sonic i think im gonna e-  
(Shadow exploded and moaned)  
Sonic: *let out a last moan of sanctification*  
Shadow: * got out of him and laid beside him*  
Sonic: *hugged Shadow and laid in his chest* *still panting*  
Sonic: Pets shadow's fur chest* I love you shadow..  
Sonic:*smiles* *fell in a deep sleep*  
Shadow: *hugged him tighter and nuzzle him*

1 month later-  
Shadow: *asleep on the couch*  
Sonic: *was throwing up in the kitchen sink*  
Shadow: hmm?  
Sonic: *moans in pain because he throw up alot*  
Shadow: Sonic? r u all right?  
Sonic:: ugh...i don't know...ugh...  
Shadow: *looks inside the sink* EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
Sonic: im sorr-*throws up on shadows face* im sooooooooooooo sorry!  
Shadow: -_- We're going to the doctor  
Sonic: Nooooooo! i dont want 2!  
Shadow: *carries him over his shoulders* I don't wanna risk getting puked on the face again  
Sonic: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DOCTORS R EVIL!  
Shadow: you are coming and that is final!

at the hospital-  
Sonic: *was shivering in fear*  
Sonic: i hate the hospital!  
Shadow: Relax. they're only going to run some quick tests, then we'll b out of here  
Sonic: I hope so...  
Doctor: Oh my  
Shadow: See?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Doctor: Oh my  
Shadow: What is it?  
Sonic: yeah...what is it?  
Doctor: this is very odd  
Sonic: huh?  
Doctor: According to these charts... You're pregnant  
Sonic: WHAT!  
Doctor: *shows him the charts*  
Sonic: *read it* ...I don't have it...  
Doctor: You're a hermaphrodite, meaning you have both male and female organs  
Sonic: this can't be real! *panicking*  
Doctor: Apparently, it is  
Shadow: ...  
Sonic: this is a nightmare!  
Shadow: Sonic  
Sonic: *looks at shadow* yes?  
Shadow: it's okay  
Sonic: You're sure...?  
Shadow: Yeah. I'll be here to support u all the way  
Sonic: *blush* thanks, hon  
Shadow: *kiss* anytime, love  
Sonic: *kiss back*  
Shadow: *purr*  
Sonic: *giggles*  
Doctor: Ahem  
Sonic: oh  
Shadow: We'll just b leaving now  
Sonic: right...

At home-  
Shadow: Right, we're going to have to redecorate our house  
Sonic: *laid on the couch* u mean, u right, I'm tired...*went 2 sleep*  
Shadow: *giggles a bit*

The TV was turned on and was turned 2 the news

News: BREAKING NOTES REPORT!  
Shadow: *confused*  
News: there r 3 helldogs on the loose, killing hermaphrodite and pregnant woman around the world...  
Shadow: ! ... *looks over to Sonic*  
News: If u have saw or capture them, please call the police at this (TV was turned off)

The lights was shut down, power outrage

Shadow: ! *hovers over Sonic*

Growling was echoing the house

Shadow: [I gotta get out of here]

3 pair of eyes was on Shadow and Sonic

?: looks like we got dinner boys...  
?/?: yep *growls*  
Shadow: *picks Sonic up into his arms*  
?: *bites Shadows leg*  
Shadow: Ouch!  
?: give him 2 us!  
Shadow: NEVER!  
?: *bites shadows arm*  
Shadow: *growls*  
?/?: *stops*  
?: what wrong with u 2!  
Shadow: *uses this opportunity to escape with Sonic*  
?: huh! There escaping!  
?: no..  
?: let them...  
Shadow: *panting*  
?: they r holding our brother...

Somewhere in the woods-  
Shadow: [I need to get Sonic somewhere safe and find a way to kill those monsters]  
Sonic: *awakes*  
Sonic: shadow?  
Shadow: *panting*  
Sonic: where r we?  
Shadow: Away from those hellhounds  
Sonic: what?  
Sonic: WHAT?!  
Shadow: Hellhounds... they've been devouring pregnant folk, and they want u next  
Sonic: WHAT!  
Shadow: Shhh. I need to get u to a safe house  
Sonic: k...  
Shadow: Ah... where to go  
Sonic: maybe at Tails?  
Shadow: hmm. Maybe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Tails' House-

Shadow: Tails!  
Tails: Yo!  
Shadow: Tails, we need a place to stay  
Tails: huh? Don't you to have a house?  
Shadow: Yes, but it's an emergency! Hellhounds are after Sonic!  
Tails: HOLY SHIT!  
Shadow: We have to find a place where he'll be safe until after the baby is born!  
Tails: I don't know...  
Tails: I mean, I don't to be involved in anything that has to do with the supernatural...  
Shadow: But Tails!  
Tails: fine... You two can stay, but don't do anything I WONT does... *pervert smile*  
Shadow: ... Thank you  
Tails: Your welcome  
Shadow: *sets Sonic on the couch* hear that? You'll be safe here  
Sonic: yeah...  
Shadow: What's wrong?  
Sonic: motion sickness...  
Shadow: *pets him*  
Sonic: *purrs*  
Shadow: feeling better?  
Sonic: kinda of  
Tails: oh sonic, Amy was looking for you for a while...  
Sonic: O_O  
Shadow: *facepalm*

There was bang at the door.

Amy: Sooonic!  
Sonic: hide me!  
Shadow: ! *looks around*  
Tails: *was drinking hot chocolate* You guys can hide in the guest room...  
Shadow: thaaank you  
Sonic: thaaaank you, buddy!  
Tails: Your welcome  
Shadow: *takes Sonic to the guest room*  
Amy: *knocks on the door*  
Tails:*sighs* *opens the door* come in...  
Amy: Where's Sonic?  
Tails: I don't know  
Amy: I know he's here. My Sonic's senses are tingling  
Tails: What the fuck are you talking about, Amy?  
Amy: ^^  
Amy: Tell me where he is, and I'll leave  
Tails: he is at social square, Amy...  
Amy: ^^ thanks. *leaves*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shadow: That ditz...  
Sonic: is she gone?  
Tails: yep  
Shadow: *looks at Sonic* Are you hungry, Sonic?  
Sonic: yep  
Shadow: What would u like?  
Sonic: Dumping over soba with Fried egg & udon  
Shadow: ... Never heard of it, but ok  
Sonic: thank hon *kiss him on the check*  
Shadow: *blushes* no problem

Months later-

Sonic: *was a sleep; 3 months pregnant*  
Shadow: I'm glad they haven't found him yet  
Tails: *was run from something* OMG! SHADOW! COME HERE!  
Shadow: *goes to Tails* What? What is it?  
Tails: *was run from a puppy* this is my new puppy, Kermit. Say hi, Kermit  
Kermit: woof!  
Shadow: Awwww. What a cutie pie  
Kermit: *sees sonic* *growls at him*  
Shadow: ... why is the puppy growling at Sonic?  
Tails: I don't know, he just do that to a pregnant lady...I guess he was abuse by one...  
Shadow... Tails, I think it's a blood hound  
Tails: he can't, he's pug mix, anyways, and can you watch him I have 2 go somewhere. *turns 2 Kermit* now, be good 2 shadow, ok Kermit  
Kermit: woof  
Shadow: [I don't like this]  
Tails: *left the house*  
Kermit: woof! *barks happily at shadow*  
Shadow: I'm watching you, pup  
Kermit: woof?  
Shadow: Stay away from Sonic  
Kermit: woof? Woof woof?  
Shadow: *sets him down*  
Kermit: woof? Woof? Woof woof? arf? *talks with him using mind control: listen, why? Why should I stay away from Sonic? He's going to be killed anyways...*  
Shadow: ... did you just talk to me?  
Kermit: arf... *talks with him using mind control: no u asshole, I'm talking u through your mind...anyways I would decide to hide "Sonic" somewhere else, we are already here and ready to kill him...*  
Shadow: What? *rushes to Sonic*

Sonic was already gone from the room.

Kermit: *smirks* *turning into a helldog*  
Shadow: Aaah! Nooo!  
Kermit: ? *goes in the guest room* WTF! *sees Sonic gone* who's the HELL steal him!  
Shadow: No games! Where is he?  
Kermit: im not playing games, asshole! Someone stole him and it's not me  
Shadow: Then if you didn't, then who did? ... Eggman...

At Eggman's Hideout-

Dr. Eggman: Wakey wakey Sonic  
Sonic: *groans* *looks 2 see Eggman* GAHHHHHHHH! EGGMAN!  
Dr. Eggman: Congratulations on the baby  
Sonic: what r u talking about?  
Dr. Eggman: once the baby is born, I'll take it from there  
Sonic: what do THAT mean? *growls in anger*  
Dr. Eggman: I'm going to raise it to be a soldier, that's what  
Sonic: OH HELL NO! *try to attacks him but failed*  
Dr. Eggman: Hah! You can't do anything now that you're pregnant  
Sonic: I FUCKING HATE YOU EGGMAN! *bites him*  
Dr. Eggman: I know


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In One of Eggman's Labs-

Eggman: Just remain clam, hedgehog, I just want to run a few tests  
Sonic: what happens if i don't?  
Eggman: then you put your child in danger. running at your speeds could kill it.  
Sonic:. . . jackass...  
Eggman: *smirks* I only speak the truth, hedgehog. *lays him down on an examination tab* *goes to computer, starts typing in codes and passwords*  
Sonic: only speark the truth my ass  
Eggman: oh, so you can't trust me this one time  
Sonic: . . . what 2 u think asshole!  
Eggman: Well I personally think you should trust me. After all, you are being hunted, are you not?  
Sonic: no...but i still don't trust u  
Eggman: Oh, but Sonic, this is the absolute safest place you could be! This base is hidden, using one of my new inventions, making any sound or sight completely disappear. Nothing can get in. I swear you have nothing to worry about. *crosses fingers behind back without Sonic noticing*  
Sonic: oh really now?  
Eggman: How can I reassure you?  
Sonic: let me go free  
Eggman: I'm afraid I can't do that, Sonic. Not yet at least. You see, there are these helldogs running around the area, and it would be far to dangerous to go running around at the moment.  
Sonic: damnit...  
Eggman: So for now, I'd like to make sure you're healthy. *gets out ultrasound equipment*  
Sonic: *growls at him* *thought: do i have 2 trust him?  
Eggman: Now then, just stay still for a few minutes so I can make sure that your child is developing properly. *rubs on gel, places scope on Sonic's lower abdomen*  
Sonic: *shiver by the touch*  
Eggman: *stares at fuzzy image on screen* Well, everything seems to be going fine and...wait...*squints* there are...four? Quadruplets?  
Sonic: *eyes widen* im having 4 frickin twins?!  
Eggman: It appears so. This isn't going to be easy for you, you know.  
Sonic: I FUCKING KNOW THAT!  
Eggman: *smirks* ahh, mood swings.  
Sonic: *growls at him* *thought: I FUCKING HATE HIM!*  
Eggman: *wipes gel off Sonic* Well you're free to go as soon as its clear out ther, but in the meantime, feel free to rest in one of the spare bedrooms  
Sonic: *growls at him* SO THAT MEANS I COULD ALSO KICK UR ASS 2?  
Eggman: I wouldn't recommend it, being pregnant  
Sonic: *growls at him* SMARTASSS!  
Eggman: Why, thank you, preggy.  
Sonic: *growls at him* CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND ILL END UR LIFE!  
Eggman: Hahahaha! Ahhh it's quite fun to mess with you, hedgehog  
Sonic: *growls at him* ASSHOLE!  
Eggman: May I remind you that you are free to leave at any time?  
Sonic: *leaves the room*  
Eggman: *thinking* he never ceases to be cocky at points*  
?: master? is hes gone?  
Eggman: Yes, he's gone *turns to ?*  
?: good, is this plan go 2 go?  
Eggman: Yes. Follow him, and make sure no harm comes to him. I don't want those children harmed. They are the key element to my plan.  
?: yes sir. . . *serecly follows Sonic*

With Shadow-

Shadow: *pacing in woods* WHere could he be?  
?(Decoe) : hey! u!  
Shadow: *turns toward voice* huh?  
Decoe: what r u doing here?  
Shadow: *crosses arms* looking for someone. You wouldn't happen to know where Sonic is, would you?  
Decoe: sonic, the blue one?  
Shadow: Yeah, thats him.  
Decoe: we cant let u have him...not right now, orders from Eggman  
Shadow: *grabs Decoe by the neck and holds him to a tree* Where. Is. He.  
Decoe: i dont know...  
Shadow: Then how did you get these orders?  
Decoe: from the helldog, im just a robot  
Shadow: *drops Decoe* So they do have something to do with this...*thinking: what could he possibly be planning?*

Later with Sonic, who was in one of Eggman's spare rooms-

Sonic: *was sleeping in one of the room*  
Eggman: *watching Sonic via security camera* I might want to tell him that the coast is clear...but then again itd be better if he stayed here so I can keep an eye on him. I think I'll just let him sleep. Sonic: *wakes up* ?... *heards something outside*  
Eggman: What could he be doing?  
Sonic: shadow?...  
Helldog: stop him!  
Helldog 2: dont let him get away!  
Shadow: I've gotta find Sonic, quick!  
Eggman: Do what you must to stop him!  
Helldog 3: got it! lets kill him! MangoSonicRocks Sonic: oh no! Shadow! *trys 2 get out of the room*  
?: eggman...  
Eggman: turns to ?* what?  
Shadow: *being pursued by helldogs* I will find you, Sonic  
?: let them go... they will come back anyways  
Eggman: Hmmm... I guess you could be right. *over loud speaker* halt all pursuits! return to the lab immediately!  
Helldog 1, 2, and 3: what?!  
Sonic: huh?  
Eggman: Repeat: Return to the lab! Let him go...  
Shadow: Well, that makes things easier.  
Helldog 1, 2, and 3: *growls at him* next time, we wont go easy on u! *goes 2 the lab*  
Sonic: they r letting me go? what R they planning!  
Shadow: * sees Sonic* Sonic!  
Sonic: *sees Shadow* Shadow!  
Shadow *runs to Sonic and hugs him* Are you alright  
Sonic: yes, im am...but i miss u... *hugs him back*  
Shadow:I missed you too *picks up Sonic bridal style* lets get outta here before something else happens  
Sonic: yeah...  
Shadow: *runs home*

Meanwhile, at Tails' house-

Tails: *working on machine*  
?: *growls from the shadows*  
Tails: huh? *turns*  
?: *attacks Tails*  
Tails: *screams in pain* *fights back*  
?: *thrown against wall*  
Tails: what do you want?  
?: *attacks Tails again*  
Tails: *covered in wounds, losing large amounts of blood*  
?: pathetic fox.  
Tails: im...not...pathetic...*passes out*  
Eggman: *through heaset* do you have him?  
?: hes out cold, sir  
Eggman: *through headset* good. this should make it easier to convince him of my reasoning. I'll have a cage ready for him when you arrive.  
?: yes, sir *carries Tails out of house*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At Tails' House-

Shadow: *walks inside* Tails, I found Sonic  
Sonic: Tails, r u here? Tails?  
Shadow: He must still be out *sets Sonic on couch*  
Sonic: umm...shadow?  
Shadow: What is it? Are you ok?  
Sonic: yeah, I want to...ummm...i just want 2 go 2 the doctor again, i want 2 see how many kids we'll having..that all...  
Shadow: Are you sure you don't want to rest first? I don't want you to strain yourself  
Sonic: ok then, ill rest 1st then we can go 2 that doctor  
Shadow: *smiles* good. now you get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up  
Sonic: thnks u, hon *went 2 sleep*

Later with Eggman-

Eggman: *facing tails* You know Tails, you really can be quite remarkable.  
Tail: what do u mean eggman!  
Eggman: A young fox as smart as yourself really would be a big help around here. And with you on my side, Sonic wouldn't dare try running away again after I recapture him. Unfortunately, I know that you won't simply roll over and obey me. Your much smarter than that.  
Tails: u will NEVER capture him eggman!  
Eggman: Ha! I've done it before, so I can do it again. A little negotiation will be necessary this time. ha! how r u going 2 do that eggy? *was behind him*  
Fangs: we have lost fate in u Eggman  
Eggman: *turns to fangs* Things like this take time, Kermit  
Eggman: You must be patient, then you will be rewarded. No need to lose faith.  
Fangs: . . .  
Tails: then y do u need me!  
Eggman: *turns back to Tails* For two reasons. 1: Simple bait. An instant way to call Sonic. and 2: For negotiation. You see, Tails, you are a very smart young lad, and would be an excellent inventor. You would make an excellent addition to the team here. The two greatest minds of the century, working together!  
Tails: THATS BULL CRAP!  
Eggman: Oh, but Tails! Think of the opportunities!  
Eggman: Just think about it. You have plenty of time.  
Tails: yeah right Eggman!  
Eggman: You really are a smart young fox. Since it apears that I cannot negotiate with you, I might as well resort to other measures. * digs around in drawer*  
Tails: what r u going 2 do?  
Eggman: *brings out shot* just some simple medicine, to help speed up this process  
Tails: O_O HELP! SOME1 HELP ME!  
Eggman: No one can hear you. * squirts needle a little bit*  
Tails: O_O DEAR GOD! SOME1 PLZ SAVE ME!  
Eggman: Now just sit still. This wont hurt one bit.  
Tails: *panics and trys 2 escape*  
Eggman: Kermit, please hold him for me. I don't need him runniong around here.  
Kermit: *appears behind Tails* got it *holds tails*  
Tails: KERMIT! MY KERMIT! OMG SHADOW WAS RIGHT!  
Eggman: *gives shot to Tails* There. That wasn't so hard, now was it? It might also knock you out, as the medicine takes effect. And if you feel like you want to help me *smirks* then the medicine is working  
Tails: *starts 2 fading out* fuck...u...eggman...*fanits*

Later with Shadow and Sonic-

Shadow: You ready to go?  
Sonic: yea...*is alittle shy*  
Shadow: You feeling OK?  
Sonic: yeah, im just scared...  
Shadow: *hugs Sonic* Don't worry. No matter what happens I'll be here with you every step of the way. I promise.  
Sonic: thnx hon~ *kiss him on the cheek*  
Shadow: *smiles* It's what I'm here for. Now let's get a move on. The appointment is in a half hour.  
Sonic: OK  
Shadow: *picks up Sonic and runs to doctor's office*


End file.
